Reuniting With A Childhood Friend
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: Spider Man saves a girl from crooks, only to find out that it's his childhood friend Kat. Author's Note: this story is dedicated to ShadowTeengirl, since this story has two of her characters.


It was a quiet and a pretty cold night in New York City, There was this grown up boy by the name of Peter Parker, He was sitting in his hotel working on some science, he recently finished to talking to his wife on the phone, his wife was a beautiful red headed girl named Marry Jane Watson, The girl he loved since his high school days, and the girl he lived next too before they graduated, he also had a lovely elderly woman named Aunt May, she is one of his last remaining relatives, sometime after he got his powers he lost his great uncle named Ben Parker, the last words he remembered hearing from him and what he always kept was with great power comes great responsibility. So Peter was in his hotel room looking at his e-mails and doing some science till he got a phone call, he looked at the phone to see that it was the daily bugle. He picked up the phone and spoke.

"Hello ?" asked peter as he was starting to get tired.

"PARKER IT'S JONAH." Shouted an angry voice, IT was Peter's boss J, Jonah Jameson, The guy who is mostly angry and always calls spider man names but mostly a menace.

"H-Hey Mr. Jameson, can I help you with something ?" asked peter

"Parker listen, we need more picture's of spider man to place on the new pages were gonna release some time soon, ARE YOU BUSY ?" asked Jonah, peter was not really too busy but it was getting late and he didn't have enough time to do it, so peter then responded.

"I'm just working on some science, but I'm not too busy tonight." Said peter as he then yawned.

"Well hurry up, and get more pictures, OF THAT WALL CRAWLING MENACE SPIDER-MAN." Jameson said as he shouted, peter sighed and said.

"On it Mr. Jameson." Peter said, then he hung up the phone, he was about to go to bed, till his spider sense tingled, he jumped out of his seat and ran to the window, he then saw a young girl screaming and running away from some men wearing black clothing and ski masks, they also seem to be holding pistols in their hands, they were shouting at her to get back here and to give them her money, Peter ran from the window to his closet and he changed into his Read and blue Spider-man costume, after he placed his mask over his head he looked at the window and said a sentence before leaping out.

"Alright you fiends, you may do whatever you can to stop me and harm people, but I'm the one who will bring you to justice." Spider man said. He then leapt out of the window, spun his web and started swinging toward the masked people chasing the girl down the side walk, then they suddenly grabbed her and tied her hands behind her back.

"LET ME GO." Shouted the girl, when she was about to call for help, her mouth was taped shut and they pulled out their guns aiming them at her head.

"SHUT IT MISSY, I have no time to hear your cries, you're coming with us." Said one of the masked henchmen. They then shoved her into a car and sped off, spider man was sticking to a wall hiding to make sure they didn't spot him, but it was time to make his move, he climbed the building and ran across the roof top keeping his eyes on the car, he then jumped off the building then he started following the car by spinning his webs and swinging, after chasing it for a half mile, as the car sped up and drifted around corners, spider man spun a large we, took a big swing then he leapt through the air landing on the hood of the car.

"It's Spider-Man." One of the masked men said in anger, before he pulled out his gun, spider man punched the windshield, smashing it into a million pieces. The car spun out of control and was about to crash, but spider-man looked behind himself and saw that they were about to crash into a wall then he jumped off the car then the car crashed into the wall. The front of the car was severely damaged, the two men, bailed out of the car and pulled the girl out of the backseat grabbing her from the back and held a pistol to the side of her head, the other guy pulled out a pistol and aimed it as spider man after he landed right in front of them.

"LET HER GO !" spider man said in anger, but the henchmen refused and threatened him.

"Tut tut tut tut, if you take one more step, this bitch right her will have blood leaking onto the ground." One of the henchmen said. But spider man had a plan.

"Fine, but first I'll have to do THIS." Spider man said as he quickly spun his web at the gun that one of the men had to the girls head, he yanked the gun out of his hand and leapt at the guy and kicked him in the face sending him to the ground then he untied the girl and untapped her and told her to take cover, she ran to safety then spider mans spider sense tingled, he turned to see the guy holding the gun at him.

"You Asshole." The man said in anger with a burning stare, he fired his gun but spider man avoided the gunshot, when he ran at the guy, he tried to throw a punch at him but spider man quickly dodged the punch and he grabbed him by the neck, spider man kept the hold till the guy was out cold. He then punched him the face knocking him out, spider man then stuck them to a web so that they could be held still till the police gets to the scene, he ran to the girl and asked if she was okay.

"Yes, I am, thank you so much spider man." Said the girl as she smiled and hugged spider man tight.

"NO problem, but next time stay indoors at night because some crooks could be loose, good luck." Spider man said, the second was about to jump and swing away, he turned back to the girl and spoke.

"Wait something about you looks familiar." Said spider man, the girl got confused and asked what he meant, spider man told her that her face looked familiar so did her glasses, he then remembered his childhood days after his parents bided him farewell and never saw him again, when he was in the 5th grade he became friends with a girl named Kat, and then it struck him like a flash bulb of lightning, the girl he saved was Kat and realized that she was different and grown up.

"You're named Kat are you ?" asked spider man. The girl chuckled and said

"Yeah ? How did you know my." She said but cut it off when she remember and realized who spider man really is.

"No... You can't be." She said in shock till spider man said. "Yeah Kat its me." he said and he took off his masked when he saw no one around, revealing to Kat that he's really peter parker.

"Peter ?" said Kat as she was still in shock. She pinched herself and touched his face because she thought she was dreaming, it was happening, her childhood friend is actually a super hero.

"B, but, how is this possible ?" asked Kat. Peter told her it's a long story and explained some part of how he became a famous hero, he then asked Kat a question that made her shocked and psyched.

"Hey Kat, wanna go for a ride." Asked peter, he signaled her to jump on his shoulders and she did. "Hang on" peter said, he spun his web and they both started swinging almost all over New York City. "WEEEEEE" Kat shouted as she was enjoying it, after swinging for a little bit more, the landed on a nearby building, looking over time square.

"Wow, that was amazing, and this is beautiful." Kat said smiling, peter nodded and told her that he knew she loved swinging around the city, after talking for a little bit about what they have been doing and talking about their old days. Kat started crying.

"Kat, what's the matter ?" asked peter, Kat looked at him then back down.

"I can't tell you, this story is what you may call a lie, and you can call me crazy for it." Kat said as tears fall from her eyes.

"C'mon Kat I'm your childhood friend and i had crazy adventures as well. You can tell me anything." Peter said as he smiled and padded Kat's back and held her shoulder, she sniffed, took a deep breath then spoke.

"Ok. You know LaDemone ?" Kat started peter nodded and remembered what he looked liked and what his life was about.

"Yeah, the insane guy who owned a bracelet called the amulet of dimensions." Peter said then Kat nodded.

"Yeah, see some time ago I found his amulet, then I was teleported to china but it didn't have human beings, but animals, animals who could walk and talk." Kat said, peter's eyes widen as he could hardly believe what he's hearing, Kat continued. " I had these six close friends, named Po, who is a panda, tigress who is a tiger, they both talked and walked on both legs, they did kung fu along with their friends, and they tough me a lot of moves and skills, and I defeated LaDemone sometime later. "Kat said making her story short as possible, "really ?" Peter let out to make sure if Kat is lying.

"Yes, I just miss them so much, they were like a family to me and it's been a while since it happened." Kat said crying, peter hugged her and asked her if she still holds the power of the amulet.

"Yes I do peter, one day I will go back and I might invite you." Kat said crying a little less with a smirk.

"Wow, sounds like a plan but I need to keep track my schedule to be sure I don't have plans or anything." Said peter, even though what Kat told him was crazy he agreed to see if she was right or not.

"Thanks peter, plus I promise you, when we and some of my friends, when we go back there, I will show you what they taught me when we spar off for training, I would show you now but I'm tired right now and you can show them what you can do.." Kat said promising peer that she can show him that she's telling the truth, she give peter her cell phone number then he held out his hand offering Kat to ride her back down to the ground, she took it and held peter in an tight embrace, peter spun his web and the swung back down to the side walk, they hugged each other and said their farewells.

"Well Kat, for now it's time for us to move on till what you said happens. And it was nice to see you again." Peter said as he smiled.

"Same to you peter." Kat said as she smiled and a tear came from her eye.

"Kat you must always remember this, With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility." Peter said giving out his uncle Ben's promise. Kat sniffed and started crying tears of happiness.

"I promise." Kat cried out. Peter placed his masked back over his head and said goodbye. As he started to run Kat waved and then Spider Man Jumped into the air and swung away. Ever since then Kat's life was getting better and better, she met the characters of kung fu panda, met a super hero who is her childhood friend and is looking forward to make her life happier and better.

THE END

Author's Note: the character kat and LaDemone oin this story are from Shadowteengirl, and this story is an idea for her to try to make another story about Kat and kung fu panda that I'm hoping she can make if she gets a chance.


End file.
